An Unforgettable Night
by McKenzieSchick
Summary: Laxus, Gajeel, Bixlow, Loki and Elfman all go to Gray's birthday party. Needless to say, it turns into an unforgettable night! Oneshot based on real life events. Enjoy!


An Unforgettable Night

A group of five men were walking down Magnolia's streets, bored out of their minds. Laxus Dreyar, Gajeel Redfox, Elfman Strauss, Bixlow and Loki (which was an unusual sounding group in itself) were all looking for something to do. Most of them had the idea of getting laid on their mind, minus the one wizard who had a girlfriend, but there weren't any parties in sight.

"Fuck we need to find something already! I'm bored out of my skull," the iron dragon groaned loudly.

"We all are so you can stop whining," Laxus snapped, rolling his eyes. Bixlow and Loki snickered at the two big men's bickering while Elfman stayed silent, a smile of amusement on his face.

"Yo, where is Ever tonight?" Bixlow asked curiously, a smirk on his unmasked face. Normally, he had a fairly good idea as to what his fellow group mate was doing, since the said fairy was usually with her boyfriend, Elfman. Tonight, however, was a different story.

Elfman frowned for a moment before shrugging his large shoulders. "I don't know. She wouldn't tell me what she was doing," Bixlow raised an eyebrow but dropped the subject.

Suddenly, in the distance, the boys' eyes saw two figures walking towards them. Only then did they realize that it was two of their guild mates, Mirajane Strauss and Cana Alberona.

"Hey guys!" Laxus called out. The two girls veered from their path and walked up to the small group of men.

"Hey guys!" Mira and Cana said in unison. Gajeel noticed Mira carrying a rather large jar of cookies while Cana held two barrels of alcohol on her shoulders.

"You guys going somewhere?" he questioned, raising a studded brow.

"Yep! It's someone's birthday party today! We are gonna drop by and say hi," the brunette answered. The white haired demon nodded in agreement and said the cookies were a sort of birthday gift.

"Can we come to this party?" Loki piped up, grinning widely. They chance out of boredom had arrived. The two women looked at each other before nodding. As they turned to guide the guys to the party, they smirked devilishly. The group was in for quite the surprise when they would arrive.

When they arrived at the rambunctious house, all five men had a sort of lightbulb moment. They had arrived at Gray's house, the birthday boy.

"How could we forget his birthday? Jeez we are idiots," Loki chuckled sheepishly.

Laxus scoffed, "Speak for yourself,"

The two women chuckled and guided the gentlemen inside. They recognized a few faces, like Sting and Rogue from Sabertooth along with more homely faces like Erza, Macao, Warren and Juvia. Mira immediately went to the kitchen and set out the cookies, with the large group following behind her. All five men grabbed some drinks instantly, glad they could start enjoying the night.

Just then, two strange guys they never seen before, popped into the kitchen. They both happened to be wearing funky looking cowboy outfits and they smirked. One had fiery red hair while the other sported a dirty blonde mop.

"You boys here for the fun upstairs?" the red head asked, glancing at Laxus and Gajeel's direction. The two dragons looked at each other before turning back to the stranger, confused looks on their face.

Elfman jumped to their rescue. "No sorry we are just here with the girls," he said, pointing to his sister and Cana. The blonde chuckled.

"It's a shame. There's a lot of excitement happening up stairs," he smirked, an easily caught meaning in his words. Cana and Mira giggled to themselves before they excused themselves to venture to the rest of the party.

"Any bets on what's going on up stairs?" Loki asked, glancing to the other guys.

"They are having a sex party up stairs, it's kind of obvious," Bixlow laughed, smirking. All of them laughed at that.

"I think I'm going to have a little peek up stairs. It could be interesting," Laxus smirked, making his way to the stairs. Gajeel gave his signature laughed before he nodded.

"I'm gonna poke around too," he said then disappeared.

Suddenly, there was the sound of a crowd cheering. Curious, the three remaining guys made their way to the living room, where the sound vibrated from. Bixlow and Loki cackled at the sight while Elfman blushed a deep red.

Smack dab in the middle of the room was Gray, a colorful party hat on his head and a smile wide on his face. He was getting lap dances from almost everyone in the room. Cana had just finished her little sexy number and then it was Erza's turn. Gray honestly looked a little nervous but it was quickly washed when Erza started to move her hips. The birthday boy was enjoying himself immensely.

"Whoo! Go Gray!" Loki cheered along with the crowd, walking into the living room and had a seat. He couldn't pass up the opportunity to watch some sexy women give lap dances and not get beat for him. Timidly, Elfman also snaked into the room but only because he saw his girlfriend in the room and his sister was there as well. Seeing that he was on his own, Bixlow decided to head into the basement and see if anyone was there.

Laxus and Gajeel were walking around the hallway upstairs, looking for which room they should take. Gray had bought a sort of old hotel style house so there were many rooms in his house. And right now, with many rooms came many voices. There were a lot of sexy mewls coming from the rooms and it caused the two, now horny, men to smirk.

"I take this room and you take that one?" Laxus asked, pointing to the rooms across from one another. They also seemed to be the only rooms available. Gajeel nodded then went into his room. He nearly choked at what he saw. The two guys from before, the red head and the blonde mop, where on the bed in the room….having fun. Gajeel flushed red and was about to run out before he was caught.

"Well well well," the red head smirked, "Who knew we would see you here big boy," he purred, pulling out of the blonde below him before whipping himself off. He sat on the bed and grinned, his junk hanging freely. The blonde also cleaned up before leaning on the red heads back, winking at Gajeel.

"Come play with us hunk," the mope head winkly sexily, undressing the iron dragon with his hungry eyes.

Laxus turned his back to the person to close the door. When he spun around, he almost passed out. Sitting very naked on the bed, was Freed Justine, one of his good friends.

"Freed?!"

"Laxus?!"

They cried out in unison, embarrassed faces. Freed jumped to cover himself while Laxus looked away. "W-Why are you here?" Freed stuttered.

"G-Gajeel and I thought there were going to be some women up here. We didn't really realize there were some gay men up here," he mumbled. "Sorry I'm just going to leave. Be safe k?" the blonde said awkwardly to his friend before practically jumping out of the room. He was met by Gajeel, whose clothes looked a little disheveled and a terrified look was on his face.

"What happ-"

"Don't. Even. Fucking. Ask," Gajeel snarled, his face blushing from embarrassment. They looked at each other for a moment before nodding.

"GUYS WE ARE LEAVING NOW!" they howled together the bolted downstairs.

Bixlow made his way to the basement, only to be stopped by two people; Lisanna and Natsu. Natsu was dressed in a cowboy outfit as well as he ran past Bixlow and into the living room. The dark haired male waved to Lisanna and she returned the gesture.

"How are you Lis?" he asked, sneakily wrapping his arm around her waist. The youngest Strauss smiled and moved into his side.

"I'm great. And yourself?" she asked, resting a hands on his chest as they slowly walked back to the living room to watch the many lap dances Gray was getting. After Erza, the birthday boy got dances from Juvia. Lucy and even Bisca, even though Alzack was glaring the whole time. Now it was another person's turn and needless to say, all the guys were a little stunned.

Natsu walked up with a smirk on his flushed face as he gave his boyfriend the best last dance of his life. Bixlow never knew a guy could swivel his hips in such a way. The ending to the whole routine was Natsu giving Gray a deep, loving kiss. The girls mainly cheered then while the guys watched stunned. They weren't disgusted rather shocked and happy for the couple.

Just then, Bixlow heard a loud shout from upstairs then loud stomping noises. "We are leaving!" the two dragon demanded, showing no sign of negotiation. Bixlow snickered and then nodded. "Well I'm sorry to say but I think I'm leaving with this muttly crew. I'll see you tomorrow?" he asked Lisanna. She nodded and leaned up to kiss his cheek before disappearing into the living room. Elfman and Loki joined after hearing Laxus and Gajeel and they all left.

The three men noticed the dragons terrified faces and were about to ask but held their lips shut with smirks. It definitely seemed to be an unforgettable night.

**Ok so I hope you enjoyed this new little oneshot. This entire oneshot is actually based off a story a friend told me. Obviously the names are the same and it's a little fabricated but I hope you enjoy reading as much as I enjoyed making it. **


End file.
